1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromechanical lock cylinder, having a first cylinder half to be arranged on the outside of the door, having a key channel for a safety key and a second cylinder half to be arranged on the inside of the door, having a rotary knob rotor, which is connected to a rotary knob, having tumblers, which are arranged in the first cylinder half and which are to be positioned by the safety key in order to enable rotation, and having an electronic controller arranged in the rotary knob for the purpose of driving a blocking apparatus. The invention also relates to a rotary knob for a lock cylinder and a construction kit for producing an electromechanical lock cylinder.
2. Prior Art
Electromechanical cylinder locks have been disclosed, for example, by EP 0 816 600, DE 199 30 054 C, EP 1 256 671 A and EP 0 743 411 B. Such electromechanical cylinder locks provide a higher degree of locking security owing to electronic coding and allow for a simpler design for lock systems.
An electromechanical lock cylinder having a rotary knob on the inside of the door has been disclosed by EP 1 188 887 A. In addition to the conventional pin tumblers in the cylinder half on the outside of the door, this electromechanical lock cylinder has an electronic blocking system having an additional blocking apparatus, which is likewise arranged in the cylinder half on the outside of the door. A transmitter is arranged in the key head of the key and transmits a coded signal to a reception antenna, which is arranged in the housing of the lock cylinder. An electronic circuit analyzes the coded signal and compares it with a plurality of stored codes. If the key is identified as being authorized, a signal for unblocking the mentioned additional blocking apparatus is triggered by the electronic circuit. Unblocking takes place, for example, by a blocking pin being displaced by a motor, which is fed by a battery. This battery is accommodated, for example, in the mentioned rotary knob. After this unblocking, the lock cylinder remains blocked by the conventional tumblers, however, and can only be actuated by the key on the outside of the door once these conventional tumblers have been positioned by the mechanical coding of the key. The electronic circuit is arranged in the rotary knob and partially in the cylinder housing and forms a stationary bearing journal for the sleeve-shaped handle part of the rotary knob. The electronic circuit is fixed to the housing of the inner cylinder half by means not shown here.
EP 1 079 051 A has disclosed a locking device having a rotary knob, which has control electronics beneath a pot-shaped handle. In order to hold the control electronics, the housing of the locking device has a flange. A shaft connected to the rotor is guided through this flange. This shaft is welded to a base region of the pot-shaped handle. The pot-shaped handle is withdrawn, together with the mentioned shaft, from the housing, for example for the purpose of replacing a battery.
There is a plurality of profile variants for the lock cylinder which are available on the world market. The invention is based on the object of providing an electromechanical lock cylinder which allows for particularly economic production and fitting for all known profile variants.
In the case of an electromechanical lock cylinder of the generic type, the object is achieved by the rotary knob with the electronics arranged therein forming a unit which is mounted detachably and removably on an extension, which protrudes on the housing, of the rotary knob rotor and by the rotary knob rotor being capable of being altered in terms of its length by means of a removable intermediate piece.